


V is for This Very Surprising Turn of Events

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [3]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drunkenness, Episode: s10e02 The One Where Ross Is Fine, F/M, Guilt, Joey Is A Good Friend, Self-Sacrificial Joey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Ross isn't fine about Joey and Rachel, and Joey isn't fine with hurting his friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Poetry" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words/.

Ross is clearly _not fine_ , and his bizarre love poem only proves how upset he truly is. He obviously doesn’t think it’s “extremely normal” that Rachel and Joey are together, and he sounds devastated by the idea of them getting married or having children someday.

Joey has desperately loved Rachel for two years, but he never wanted to hurt Ross.

He decides to stay to watch over his inebriated friend and plans to talk to Ross in the morning. As Rachel leaves that night, Joey pecks her on the cheek and prays that it won’t be their last kiss ever.


End file.
